With the rapid development in science and technology, the 3D printing technology, derived from the industrial manufacturing, has gradually come into life at present. Unlike the traditional material-removing subtractive process, 3D printing is an additive manufacturing that can produce a structure having a complex morphology and holes, as well as has many production advantages of small amount, diversity, and high value. Therefore, 3D printing technology in the future can be applied to the developments of protective gear, aerospace, automotive components, 3C shell parts, medical materials, and creative products with complex structure.